Daily Thinking
by Fatal Exodus
Summary: Just like his father, Matthew finds himself wondering about the simple things in life. Dawnshipping MatthewxKaris , mystery pairings. The FIRST Golden Sun: Dark Dawn story! :DDD


Daily Thinking

Rating: K+

Pairing/Characters: Matthew, Karis, Tyrell (MatthewxKaris), Mystery Pairings

A/N: Well, basically, this is the **first** fanfic about Golden Sun: Dark Dawn! EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! :DDD Well, I thought I should make one about the three new characters, just to welcome them into the Golden Sun Faniverse. And btw, I'm taking suggestions for shipping names. As of right now, I have Dawnshipping, GreenThumbshipping, LemonLimeshipping (xD, this one was suggested by someone at Golden Sun Realm).

**As of 6.20.10, the name Dawnshipping is now official. :DDD**

Well, here we go, enjoy!

* * *

People told Matthew he was the spitting image of his father, Isaac. At first he didn't believe it, then he got to thinking. His dad, Isaac, was very well-liked by the townsfolk, before he was born and even now. Of course, that's probably because he is a Hero of Vale. He was very quiet too. Isaac told Matthew stories about how his friends would always ask him questions, but he'd simply give facial gestures. Matthew was the same, often being silent in his classes, and sometimes falling asleep. Again, just like his father.

It rarely disappointed Isaac to hear that his son had been falling asleep in class, since he too was taught by his current teacher, none other than Kraden. Matthew's been told of stories when his father fell asleep on his lectures, and was given a stern scolding. Of course, Matthew always heard Isaac referring to Kraden as if he was as old as he is now. And of course, being curious and thoughtful, always wondered how Kraden seemed to live so long...

People thought nicely of Matthew, just as they did his father. It's no wonder that Isaac had attracted the attention of one of his teammates and _eventually_ made their son. Like father, like son they say, as this tradition carries on nicely. Matthew found himself the eye of attention by one of his own friends, the daughter of one of his dad's own friends, Sir Ivan. The young lady was named Karis, meaning "_grace_". He still remembered their first meeting, a young, blonde toddler with a slightly timid yet wonderful personality. Her eyes shone like amethyst, the same color of Sir Ivan's own. Of course, Matthew was oblivious to these feelings at first, then started to realize them as he grew up. He's not yet sure whether his feelings are reciprocal or not, but he was sure it may soon be.

Then comes the best friend. Of _course. _A rowdy young man with fiery red hair and eyes that shone like gleaming pools of water. Tyrell was his name, and obviously, this was the son of Isaac's own best friend, Sir Garet. The father and son were alike in so many ways, just like Matthew and Isaac. His birth was a complete mystery at first though, seeing as Garet married Jenna, a similar redhead with fiery eyes, yet their son had blue eyes. Their marriage was nearly wrecked at first, since Jenna had been accused of cheating, yet it was an odd truth that Garet _was_ the biological father. Kraden soon solved the case, explaining that their birth was rare, as Tyrell's eye color had mutated from brown to teal blue. This was a rare anomaly, but nonetheless they celebrated.

"Matthew? Hello? Yoohoo?" Startled, Matthew shook off his thoughts and returned to Weyard, to where he sat next to Karis, where they sat on a bluff overlooking the Bilibin highlands, watching the sun set.

"Oh, uh, sorry Karis. Just thinking a bit." He smiled weakly, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Wow, Matthew, you really _are_ your father's son." Karis gave him a reassured look and smiled.

"Heh, yeah." He looked forward, where their boots were a foot away from the edge, then around him, where the wild grasses and flowers swayed with the wind.

"Karis? Can I ask you something?" Matthew glanced over at his friend, who had strands of bright hair blowing across her face.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"...How does it feel to be a Jupiter Adept?"

Karis lifted her head to think, of her parents, of her powers, and obviously the surge of swift energy. "I guess it's alright, really. I may be small, so do my parents, but they've taught a large amount of powerful Psynergy, so it evens out."

"Wow. That's really nice. ...Do you think I'm nice?" Matthew hung his head, a bit afraid of what might come next.

"Of course I do! Why else would I spend so much time with you?" The Jupiter Adept leaned closer and laid her head on the shy blonde's shoulder, making Matthew blush.

"...Oh. Thanks. I guess." Now, Matthew was purely convinced that he _did_ like Karis, and wanted her to be his. Maybe now would be the best time...

"You're welcome. Why do you ask?" Karis looked up at him, oblivious to his reddening cheeks.

"Well... I was wondering if you could-"

"I've been looking for you two lovebirds!"

Wide-eyed, Matthew looked back, along with Karis, who didn't seem affected at all. There stood Tyrell, Matthew's best friend and Karis' neighbor.

Out of breath, Tyrell managed to huff out some words. "Matthew...your mom...asked me to...ask you...if Karis is...coming for dinner."

With that, Karis turned around to show a gratified expression to Matthew. "Your mom's inviting me to dinner? How nice of her!"

Matthew glanced somewhere else, slightly embarrassed and frustrated. "I'll take that as yes then..." He muttered. "Yeah, Karis is coming."

The wild redhead flashed them both a wide, toothy grin, saluting them with a large hand. "Goddit. Better get going, hope I didn't interrupt anything!" Tyrell chuckled a bit then ran back in the opposite direction.

Again, Matthew hung his head in embarrassment, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder led him to think otherwise. "Matthew, your parents are so amazing. I wish I could have parents like yours..."

Karis' voice trailed off, but Matthew gave her a mutual look of reassurance. "You do, Karis. I mean, your father owns a large trading company and happens the be the wealthiest of our parents here, and your mother is the trusty ambassador of Lalivero. You should be proud." The Venus Adept gave her a nice smile, which made Karis' heart beat faster.

"Yeah, but your father is a hero to us all, and your mother is the town healer. She's saved so many lives today, and probably even in her time. And she has such beautiful hair too..." Her voice dropped a few octaves as she calmly strung her fingers in her lime green hair.

Matthew chuckled a bit. "You do have beautiful hair, it's just that my mother's hair is blue, not lime green."

"Well, excuse me if I didn't know that my shampoo would fuse the blue dye with my blonde hair and make it lime green." She replied, smirking playfully and sticking her tongue out.

He replied by laughing, to which she giggled along. "Thanks Matthew."

"...For what?" The blonde replied, ending his laughter with a calm smile.

"For everything. Today, tomorrow, yesterday. You're such a nice and thoughtful person, I'd be lost without you." Karis looked deeply into his eyes, a pure shade of bright blue.

"Really?" His eyes went wide-eyed yet again, and the blood flow returned to his cheeks.

"Let me confirm that." She replied with a smirk, and before he could say anything, her lips were planted softly on his own.

For a split second, his eyes widened as much as the size of plates and his heartbeat quickened along with the reddening of his cheeks, but soon after he relaxed into it, her hands going up to cup his face, while his own held steady at her arms.

After what seemed like a near eternity in heaven, both of them pulled apart for oxygen, to which Matthew resumed his wide-eyed reaction.

"...Wow, Karis. Wow." Karis simply grinned at him, her reaction unlike his.

"C'mon, Matthew. Let's go tell your folks the good news." Matthew found himself blinking as Karis pulled him up and along the wild grasses, towards his home for a nice, hearty dinner.

* * *

There you go! The FIRST Golden Sun: Dark Dawn fanfic, brought to you by none other than me! I really hoped you enjoyed that, since I poured my heart into this (and in less than an hour too!). I'd really appreciate reviews, but any flames regarding the couples suggested in here will be deleted without response.

BTW, Kraden probably smuggled some Lemurian drought, lol.

Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. :DDD


End file.
